The present invention relates to the technical field of packaging, more specifically to the packaging and dispensing of a liquid or viscous product intended to be stored in a sealed manner and to be dispensed in unit doses by means of a dispenser assembly.
The invention more particularly relates to a device for packaging and dispensing a fluid product, and which comprises a container for containing the product and an airless metering nozzle for dispensing the product.
The device for packaging and dispensing a product, generally fluid, typically comprises a metering assembly adapted to dispense a dose of the product. Concerning the product architecture, the device is divided into two sub-portions:                the reservoir portion which comprises a container (defining the reservoir) provided with an upper filling opening, typically only one;        the head which is assembled onto the reservoir portion and incorporates the metering assembly.        
To enable pharmaceutical or cosmetic applications, the delivered dose must be constant and accurate. In order to avoid pumping a different volume of the desired dose (for example cavitation), the metering assembly typically comprises a metering pump without air intake (conventionally designated by the expression “airless”) associated with a plugging element which is part of a stationary portion of the metering assembly (the plugging element making it possible to position the metering pump inlet in the reservoir), while a movable actuating portion allows dispensing the fluid.